justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love It
"I Love It" by'' Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX'' is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancers Classic The dancer is a girl with black hair tightly tied up to the sides, black sunglasses, a blue loose crop top with a yellow eye on it, purple fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters, and black patent creepers. Guards Dance Both dancers are males wearing blue bearskins. They also are both wearing red tunics and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven button before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Iloveitalt coach 1.png|P1 Iloveitalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There's the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts there are lips in the background singing to the phrase "I don't care." The screen zooms and pans around the dancer throughout the song. Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two tall exhibits. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. It may have been inspired by Queen Elizabeth's palace because of the guards (like the guards dancing) protect. Gold Moves Classic Mode The classic routine has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Cross your right arm in front of your body while kicking (akin to One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)). Gold Move 4: Put your arms behind your head in frustration. This is the final move for the routine. 12.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 133.png|Gold Move 4 Guards Dance The guards dance has 4''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All: '''Tap on your head while moving to the right. I Love It GD GM.JPG|All Gold Moves Mashup ''I Love It has a Mashup with the theme Best of JD2014. It only features Just Dance 2014 dancers beside the dancer herself. Dancers (No repeats): *'I Love It' *Where Have You Been *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Gentleman *Applause *Starships *Follow The Leader *María *Just Dance *Sexy And I Know It *I Kissed a Girl *Feel So Right *Feel This Moment Appearances in Mashups I Love It ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic: * '''I Love It' (Best Of JD2014) Guard Dance: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet) ' Trivia *This is the first Icona Pop song in the series. ** This is also the first song that Charli XCX appears in. She is later featured again with Boom Clap as a DLC in the same game. * The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff" and "b***h" is replaced with "chick." "Damn" is also censored. However, when "chick" is said, it still looks like "b***h". * This is the second song to have "b***h" changed to "chick", with Hot n Cold being the first to do so. * The avatar of this song looks nearly the same as the bollywood dance of It's My Birthday but without glasses. * In the mashup for this song the beginning and the final is seen in the version without angles and zooming. * The Guards Dance was the first alternate version in Just Dance 2015 to be revealed. ** In a vote to determine the first alternate to be revealed, it came first to Happy and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). * The Guards Dance choreography is performed by Banjamin Akl and Kyf Ekamé. * The Guard Dance outfits resemble characters from ZombiU, another Ubisoft game. * The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd gold move for the classic version are recycled from We Can't Stop The Music (Just Dance Wii 2) and One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (DLC in Just Dance 2014 and 2015) but is done more fully in this routine. Gallery Icona Pop.jpg Iloveit.jpg|I Love It I Love It Guard.jpg|I Love It (Guards Dance) JD2015 SCREENSHOT I LOVE IT WiiU 3tcm24147738.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg iloveitbg1.jpg iloveitbg3.jpg iloveitbg2.jpg Image-1.jpg|Twitter post images (27).jpg|I Love It in the Just Dance 2015 announcement trailer JD2015_art_COACH_I_LOVE_IT_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149582.jpg I Love It Guard Dance Dancers.png|The dancers of the guard dance mode. 22-I_Love_It.png|Classic Avatar 22-I_Love_It(Guards_Dance).png|Guard Avatar File:image-1417189454.jpg|Katy Perry VIP iloveit_cover.png iloveitalt_cover.png I-love-it 170044.gif Videos File:Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO File:Just Dance 2015 - I love It - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414756701 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1416018044 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:EDM Songs Category:Lip Synch Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs With Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Recycled moves